1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a diving mask and more particularly is a diving mask with a structure for a drain and flow guide capable of very easily draining the water accumulated in the diving mask.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of the diving appliances necessary for the diver, the diving mask can help the diver clearly see in the water and fully protect the diver's eyes.
The inner lining of a diving mask in general is made of soft rubber so as to tightly and closely contact the diver's face. However, people's faces vary from each other, and sometimes the diving mask and the diver's face cannot entirely and closely contact each other. In this case, water will seep into the diving mask through the point where the diving mask fails to closely contact the diver's face. When too much water has accumulated in the diving mask, the diver's respiration and vision will be affected.
Therefore, the diver has to first learn how to drain his mask. In the case of a diving mask without a drain valve, the diver has to use his hand to press the upper edge of the diving mask and open the lower edge thereof and simultaneously exhale so as to blow out the water accumulated in the diving mask from the lower edge of the diving mask by means of the pressure of his exhalation. However, such a practice requires skillful technique.
In addition, in the case of a diving mask with a drain valve, the diver can directly exhale so as to directly blow out the water accumulated in the diving mask from the drain valve. However, as soon as the water blown out passes through the drain valve, it diffuses so that it is difficult for the diver to expel it. The diver has to blow the water many times and forcefully. Such a practice is very inconvenient, and in forcefully blowing out the water many times, the diver tends to suffer vertigo. Furthermore, the bubbles derived from mixing the air and the blown-out water will float upward across the lens surface on the front of the diving mask and restrict the diver's vision.
Now there is a kind of diving mask on the market as shown in FIG. 1, comprising a bent portion between two sides that enlarges gradually from the upper side to the lower side and extends upward in the central zone on the lower side of the body frame. A lens is inserted into the lower perimeter of the body frame covering the bent portion, and a drain valve protrudes from the bent portion. Two separate nose clips on the two sides of the central zone at the bottom extend rearward from the body frame.
The diving mask of the prior art essentially offers a nose frame with a different appearance (V-shaped) and a drain port on the lower side edge of the large nose cover. Such a design is very effective for preventing the bubbles from passing across the lens surface on the front of the diving mask because the blown-out bubbles will float upward through the two sides of the diving mask from the drain port on the lower side edge but not affect the diver's line of sight. However, so far as decreasing the number of times the diver must expel water or reducing the effort required to do so, the extent of the prior art's improvement is limited for the following reasons: a large space (A) is formed between the nose cover and the valve seat. As soon as the blown-out water passes through the valve seat, it diffuses in the space which has no means to concentrate and direct the water and air. The water stagnates, and the diver has to forcefully blow the water so as to drain it. In addition, the blown-out water will first collide with the inner side plate of the nose cover to cause a rebound effect.